


Lion Fates: Power

by Crazy_Pairing_Person



Category: The Lion Guard (TV), The Lion King (1994)
Genre: Betrayal, But there is Romance so, Choices, Drama, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Regret, Romance, The romance won't be the focus, if that's how you see it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-10
Packaged: 2018-06-01 12:55:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6520591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crazy_Pairing_Person/pseuds/Crazy_Pairing_Person
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kion's made a decision about that truce. When his father won't help him, he decides to take matters into his own paws... And go to side with the enemy. He knows he can count on Bunga and Beshte at his side, and that Fuli and Ono will support him as they remain in the Pridelands. Things have started stirring up and he's the cause of the drama, and he needs to believe that he's made the right decision. Otherwise he won't just lose his dream of peace, he'll lose his place at home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lion Fates: Power

**Author's Note:**

> By a vote of five to one, Power has been chosen as the first story in my Lion Fates AU to be posted!

Kion takes a deep breath. In, out. He's decided what to do about that idea for a truce he had. First, he has to suggest it to his dad. If his dad rejects the idea, then he'll have to switch to his  _other_ idea, but he's trying not to think of that. He gains the courage to speak up.

"Hey, dad? Can I talk to you for a sec, before I go patrol with the Guard?"

Simba looks at him and gives him a fatherly, comforting smile.

"What is it, Kion? You seem nervous."

Kion smiles uncertainly at that. He knows his pounding heart and second thoughts are there for a reason. This entire thing could backfire. But he needs to just do it, he needs to get it over with for the good of everyone in both the Pridelands and Outlands.

"D-dad, don't you think a... Truce would be good? A sort of peace treaty, between the Outlands and the Pridelands?"

Simba's fatherly smile falls from his face, and he looks somewhat concerned.

"What do you mean, Kion? Who suggested that to you?"

Kion shakes his head. No, no one has ever suggested that, it's something that Kion alone thinks of over and over. He doesn't like the idea that his father thinks Kion would be so easily persuaded in something like that. It makes him feel like his father doesn't trust him.

"No one ever suggested it to me. I thought of it myself. It would make things so much more peaceful and simple! Don't you think so?"

"Kion, even if others in the Pridelands would agree to that, there's no one in the Outlands who would ever agree to such a deal! The animals in the Outlands don't respect the Circle of Life, Kion-"

"Jasiri respects it though!" Kion cuts his father off without thinking.

"Who's Jasiri?" Simba asks, and Kion realizes with a panic that he never told his dad about his hyena friend.

"N-no one," he replies meekly. Simba looks at him searchingly before turning away.

"You shouldn't be thinking of silly plans like that. Go to your Guard, Kion. Go patrol and do your job."

He's too nervous and frazzled at the moment to try and stop his dad from leaving. He's shaking as he, too, leaves Pride Rock. His thoughts race, as he realizes that his dad thinks that the very idea of a truce between the two lands is foolish. He knows it isn't, though it will take some work. But if he can't convince his father to help him, there's only one other thing left for him to do now.

"Kion? You look really freaked out, are you okay?"

Fuli's voice makes him jump and he realizes that he's already at their designated meeting spot. His friends are all looking at him with concern, and he knows he can trust them. He's just worried that they won't agree to his idea.

"It's... Kinda hard to explain, guys."

"Try us," Ono says with a smirk. Kion sighs and gathers his courage yet again, ready to explain what had happened.

"I told my dad that maybe we should have a truce between the Pridelands and the Outlands. I thought maybe it would be more peaceful if we were able to negotiate with them, instead of having to chase them away every time they show up."

"I like that idea!" Beshte says, and everyone else nods too. Kion smiles, but frowns soon after.

"Yeah, but my dad thought it was silly, he doesn't think the Outlanders would agree to it," he says, looking at the ground. He knows they probably won't, but why wouldn't his father at least try? If they were persistent, they could probably come to some sort of agreement!

"I think it's a great idea! I don't see why the Outlanders wouldn't agree, either. They'd certainly get more food than they do now!" Fuli says with a laugh.

"Why are ya so sad, Kion? We can get a truce without your dad!" Bunga says with a grin.

"But it would be a lot easier _with_ him. I do have another idea, but..."

Kion trails off. He's not that sure he's ready to voice it.

"What is it Kion? If you need our help, just name it!" Beshte says, always ready to help his friends.

"C'mon! You're our leader and friend, we trust you!" Fuli agrees.

"It can't be that bad, Kion," Ono puts in. Bunga just gives Kion a smile, the same comforting smile he always gave when he knew Kion was thinking at night.

Kion takes a deep breath. His friends trust him, no need to be worried.

"I... I think I might need to go live in the Outlands for a while."

Everyone suddenly goes silent. Kion almost starts to panic again.

"Why?" Ono asks. Kion takes a deep breath to explain the idea.

"I would stay here in the Pridelands, but if my dad's not going to help, it might just hinder everything. If I go into the Outlands, not only could I work on the truce without him knowing, but it could be leverage. I won't come back until there's peace between the two lands, no matter how long that takes."

It doesn't even take two seconds for Bunga to reply.

"I'm coming with you!"

And then Beshte.

"Me too!"

And Ono and Fuli... They all want to come and help with Kion's plan.

"You can't all come with me! It would look suspicious and everyone would panic!"

His friends go silent, and he feels bad for saying that. He knows they just don't want him to be alone in this.

"Bunga, Beshte. You two can come with me. Ono and Fuli... You two need to stay here. If you need help with anything you can come get us though!"

"Don't worry, we'll be fine! We'll miss you guys, though," Ono says, and Kion smiles.

"You can always just come visit," he points out, and Ono just rolls his eyes with a smile on his beak.

"Where are we gonna stay?" Bunga asks, crawling onto Beshte's back, already looking like he's ready to go. Kion knows there's only one place they could possibly stay if they're living in the Outlands.

"We'll have to stay with Jasiri," he says, hoping she'll be willing to let them stay. He starts to worry again, thinking that maybe he should have gone to her to ask before suggesting all this to his friends.

"Let's go!" Bunga says excitedly.

"Now?" Beshte says, looking at Kion questioningly. Kion smiles uncertainly.

"I guess so. May as well get it over with before we start having doubts."

So he says, but he's already panicking over it, even though he doesn't let it show. He starts to lead Beshte to a route into the Outlands, to Jasiri's territory. Bunga stays on Beshte's back, giggling in excitement. Fuli and Ono say goodbye to them, but are still careful not to call attention to them.

Kion's heart is pounding. He's begun his plan, no going back now. Even if Jasiri can't let them stay with her, they'll have to find something else to make do. They need to live in the Outlands for this to work though. Maybe if his father had agreed with him, or if he had been brave enough to continue convincing him, maybe they wouldn't have to do this. But it's done now, and he has to live with that choice.

The towers of cracked rocks and dead trees gets closer, and Kion knows they've almost arrived. He takes a deep breath.

This plan is the best one anyway, now that he thinks about it. This plan is the one that can give him the power to end the fighting and chaos between the two lands. He's still scared, a little bit, but it's for the best.

"Ready guys?" he asks, giving his friends one last chance to back out.

"We're ready!" Bunga agrees.

"Let's do this!" Beshte adds, and they enter the Outlands.


End file.
